The present invention relates generally to the field of multi-unit packaging of containers, and, more specifically, to an attaching means integral with each container for securing up to four containers together in a self-contained unit.
Known devices for packaging or bundling a plurality of cans, bottles or other containers in a compact and economically feasible package, are of varied design and structure. One type of device includes containers which are formed to stack side by side and/or one on top of the other in a close relationship. Such containers are then "packaged" together for shipment by wrapping an external securing means such as a rope or strap around the outer surfaces of the containers as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,658. One problem with this packaging design, is that should the rope or strap around the containers loosen or break during shipment, the containers are free to separate since no internal fastening means between adjacent containers is provided.
Other devices provide means to cause adjacent containers to adhere to one another for a minimum of movement during shipment. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,373, an adhesive material may be applied on the sides of adjacent containers to connect them together. Such devices do not rely on external securing means to hold the containers together, but it has been found that the nature and strength of the adhesive material used limits its application to disposable containers intended for a single use.